The following invention relates to reel devices for electric cords, and more particularly, to such devices designed for use with electric lawn mowers.
Electrically powered lawn mowers are generally lighter, quieter, less expensive, and freer of maintenance problems than mowers powered by internal combustion engines. However, electric mowers have been limited in commercial appeal because of the inconvenience associated with the power cord connecting the mower and a distant electrical outlet.
Although such inconvenience associated with a connecting electric cord cannot be completely eliminated, it can be substantially reduced by providing a manually-operated reel by which the operator can pay out a fixed minimum length of electric cord, and easily rewind this length of cord after mower use. In order that such a reel can be adapted for use with a variety of pre-existing electric mowers, it must be adjustable to fit various types and sizes of pre-existing mowers.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide a manually-operable take-up reel which is easily and detachably mounted on pre-existing lawn mowers, having various distances spaced between their elongate handles.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a take-up reel having a manual crank which is stowable out of the way of the operator when not in use.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a take-up reel for a lawn mower wherein the crank, in its stowed position, has limited movement, limiting the paying out of electrical cord from the reel.
To this end, there is provided a take-up reel comprising a telescopically constructed spool having at each spool end a shaft extending upwardly therefrom along the rotational axis of the spool. The telescopic construction permits the take-up reel to be mounted on electric mowers having various distances spaced between their elongate handles. The two shafts are detachably and rotatably supported in opposing brackets attached to the mower handles. Each bracket includes a pivotally mounted lock plate positionable to secure the associated shafts to the bracket. The reel is manually operated by a crank attached to one of the shafts. When not in use, the crank can be moved to a stowed position, wherein the movement of the reel is limited to prevent the paying out of electric cord.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will now be described more fully with reference to the following detailed description of the invention and the accompanying drawings.